When the kids come out to play
by WastedYouth98
Summary: Now i know this has been done millions of times but i just ahd to get this out of my head. SG-1 brings back a artifact that turns the whole SGc back into kids. when they lose communication with the outside world Warehouse 13 is sent to get the artifact.
1. All of this because of a Stupid box!

When the kids come out to play

Chapter 1: A stupid box started this!

Fandom: Stargate SG-1/ Warehouse 13

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.

"On scheduled off world activation", the airman on duty said as General Hammond came walking in. "It's SG-1's code" he said looking at the General.

"Open the iris son", Hammond said and started his way down to the gate room.

Daniel and Sam were the first two people to come through the Stargate. Jack and Teal'c came after them. Both Teal'c and Jack had one hold on a box that looked like a treasure chest. It was made of wood, old and looked to be caked in dirt it had a huge old lock on it easily broken if hit with a single blow from an axe.

General Hammond looked at SG- 1, "What is that?"

"Well Sir I'm hoping it gold or a treasure from a pirate ship," Jack said his brand of humor showing.

"Were not sure yet General we would like to do some research before opening it" ,Daniel said.

The general nodded his head, "okay we debrief in an hour set that in your lab and all of y'all get to the infirmary for your post mission check- ups."

All four members set off putting the chest in Sam's lab then heading off to the lockers to change and get to the infirmary.

After Janet cleared them all they all went to the conference for the briefing Janet followed to give Hammond her reports on the health of the team.

Hammond sat at the front og the table Janet in a seat to his right. A chair down sat Sam and behind her Teal'c. Opposite Sam sat Jack and behind Jack sat Daniel. Hammond hands were clasped together as he looked at his top team, "So what happened?'

"Well General as you know it was routine search to collect sample instead Daniel found himself a temple that he just had to explore. There was some scribbles on the wall and…"

Jack motioned to Daniel who picked up where Jack left off, "the writing led me to believe it use to be a temple of a community of humans who were taken there by the Gouald. century's ago. The civilization by now has perished and the chest might be a key to as why," Daniel finished.

After going thoroughly threw the steps that led to the temple and how they found the chest. Janet gave her report on their check- ups and then SG- 1 was dismissed. Jack went to his office to pretend to do some paperwork instead he thought he play some solitaire or play with his game boy. Daniel went to his lab to do some research on the artifact. Janet and Sam went to look at the chest while not opening but seeing if they could find anything out on the outside of the chest. Teal'c went to his quarters to get in a few hours of Kel No Riem.

After researching for an hour and getting no where. Daniel decided to get a cup of coffee and see how Sam was fairing. After get him self a cup of coffee from the commissary he went by Sam's lab but the door was locked and the lights were off. Daniel found Sam with Janet in a observation room the chest was on a metal table in the middle of the room the women had found a inscription on the bottom of the box it was written in ancient.

It took Daniel a half hour to translate the inscription it had been ancient with some Gouald mixture. It loosely said 'youth is the innocence of life.'

Daniel had no idea what it meant but decided to show his findings to Sam and Janet. He got halfway down the hallway when he started to feel nauseous. Daniel held on to the wall for support as he felt himself starting to fall. An airmen offered his hand to help while making sure the doctor was okay. Daniel assured the airman he was fine before the man would leave.

Daniel reached the observation room feeling very excited the extent of it showing in his brilliant smile on his face. He went up to the girls, "Guess what I know something you don't know", Daniel said in a sing song voice.

Sam and Janet smiled confused as to while Daniel was acting like he was six he could hardly stand still. Daniel was basically jumping with excitement, "Well aren't you gonna ask me what I know?" He asked the two girls who had yet to say anything.

"Daniel are you feeling okay?" Sam asked the man was basically jumping in place.

"I feel fine why do ask?' Daniel said frowning and then got a huge smile on his face and ran from the room.

Sam looked to Janet, "We should probably go after him."

The girls ran to catch up with Daniel and found him about to enter Jack's office. The girls convinced Daniel to follow them to the infirmary where Sam distracted him so Janet could draw some blood to test it.

They got the results of Daniels blood test an hour later and still no one had been acting differently except for Dr. Jackson.

The blood results got faxed to Janet who picked them up. There seemed to be nothing wrong with Daniel at all his blood work seemed fine. She decided to show Sam and the General her findings but before she could get up she started to get dizzy and decided she must have stood up to fast.

Sam was studying the ancient text Daniel had deciphered when she felt like she was going to be sick she laid her head between her legs to try to get the dizziness to go away.

Jack stood in his office he was playing with his Yo-yo when someone knocked on his door. "Come in", he said and Teal'c walked in his face instead of stoic as usual was frowning.

"T what can I do for you?"

"I was looking for Major Carter have you seen her?"

"Sorry Teal'c but how about I help you look for her", Jack says getting up.

"It would be most appreciated O'Neill."

Walking out side his office jack started to fall and leaned back against the doorframe.

"O'Neill should I call for Dr. Frasier?"

"No Teal'c I'm good let just find you Carter."

After checking Sam's lab and the infirmary Jack started getting bored. They then checked the observation rooms and then made their way to Daniels space where they found Daniel. Sam, and Janet sitting around whispering.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow and went over to the trio.

They all looked up at the Jaffa smiling, "Teal'c!" Sam's says in a overly excited high pitched childish voice. "You haven't seen Jack have you were hiding from him."

Teal'c looked behind he thought the colonel was right behind but he must have wandered off. "Colonel O'Neill whereabouts are unknown to me Major Carter."

"Sam's in love", Daniel tells the Jaffa smiling.

"Am not!" Sam shouts.

"Are too!" Janet says smiling.

"Am not!" Sam crosses her arms in front of her chest pouting.

Daniel and Janet laugh while Teal'c stoically stares at the spectacle the three grown ups were making.

"Major Carter I was wondering if you could help me , I was in Kel No Riem when I had a vision."

All of a sudden when Teal'c was about to explain his vision of a gothic mansion he got very nauseous and fell down.

The trio ran to Teal'c to make sure he was alright when the Jaffa opened his eyes they noticed he seemed fine and they smiled at him.

Teal'c got up off the floor and smiled he then ran out of the room the tree adults had no idea where he was going but had got distracted again.

Jack watched as Walter sat at his computer in the control room. There was a head set right next to Walter that connected you to the whole base when you talked into them.

So there Jack stood in the shadows waiting for Walter took leave so he could use the headset. Jack had something to say to the whole base and he was going to use that headset to say it.

So when Walter got up to get a cup of that strong SGC coffee Jack ran for the headset.

Right before he reached though General Hammond called him, "Colonel O'Neill can I see you in my office, Now!"

"Actually Sir," the Colonel started but a glare from the General stopped him, "Sure thing General."

When they reached the General's office jack noticed Jacob in one of the seats in front of the General's desk. The tok'ra was smiling insanely at the Colonel, "Jack" he said.

"Jacob" Jack said a little bit nervous around Sam's dad. Usually he wasn't but today he had decided to stop hiding his feelings and Jack knew Jacob would not take kindly to his confession.

General Hammond asked Jack to have a seat in the other, unoccupied chair in front of his desk.

Before Teal'c had went to find Major Carter and tell her about it his some what dream since usually in Kel No Riem you don't dream. He decided to tell the General first. Hammond went to check on Teal'c after a while and found Teal'c, Janet, and the rest of Sg-1 except for Jack sitting on the ground acting like children.

This may Hammond positive Jack had changed to although with Jack it would be hard to tell. Hammond had called Jacob who was on vacation with Mark and his family. Jacob had literally laughed out loud at hearing the news even Selmac had to smile on the inside of course.

Jacob had came to the SGC to help with Sam she was his Daughter of course. Jacob couldn't wait to see her he remembered he wasn't around a lot when his baby girl was growing up but he was around enough to know she was going to be a handful.

"So sirs… " Jack said after a while, "What's up?"

Jacob stifled a laugh this had to be the most entertaining, ludicrous idea he had ever heard of. Jake knew they brought weird things through the Stargate but a box that made them act like kids come on.

"Jack are you okay? I mean how do you fell sir?"

Jack tensed up, "Well Sir it's funny you should ask me that because I've decided to stop hiding my feelings. So I want to tell you…"

"General we need you in the infirmary STAT", came over the intercom Hammond sighed and walked out the door with Jacob and Jack following behind him.

When the trio got to the infirmary Hammond couldn't believe what he saw. The nurses were beside them selves watching as Janet and Daniel tried to do wheelies in wheel chairs and tried to duel with walking sticks.

Teal'c and Sam were no where in sight, "Daniel Jackson and Janet Frasier what the hell do you think your doing?"

The two adults turned to the voice to see a red faced General Hammond.

"What were just having fun?" Daniel says innocently shrugging.

The General tried to get his temper in check knowing this was just an influence of that stupid alien device. "Where are Teal'c and Major Carter?"

"Umm.. Sam's Hiding from Jack while Teal'c I think said he was going to the infirmary to get ice cream."

"Why is Sam hiding from me?" Jack asks hurt.

Daniel smiles evilly, "I know something you don't know and I'm not going to tell you," Daniel say in a sing song voice and then runs out of the infirmary Jack running after him.

Hammond shakes his head, "Okay Janet you go after them to and Stop Jack from killing Daniel, please."

Janet smiles and hurries after the two boys hoping Jack didn't already kill Danny.

Hammond suddenly stumble, "whoa!'.

George are you okay? Jacob asks helping his old friend by putting a helping hand on his back.

"Jake will you please look around for your Daughter while I go t find Teal'c."

Jacob smiles, "Sure thing George just don't do anything you might regret later remember their being influenced this isn't them."

"Yeah, Yeah", George grumbles and starts stomping down to the infirmary.

Jacob smiles cheerfully and goes in search of his daughter.

Daniel ran as fast as he could through the halls of SGC Jack on his tail right behind him. Daniel finally got to his lab and ran in. Daniel was about to close the door and lock it when jack bounded in. When jack ran in Daniel got knocked to the ground. Daniel could tell jack was mad by the dark look in his eyes. Plus the man just ran a marathon after Daniel to figure out what he knew.

"Danny I will ask you very nicely but only once why the heck is Sam hiding from me?"

Daniel had no idea what to do on one hand he knew he shouldn't tell Jack that Sam liked him he knew it break some rule but he also didn't want to get pummeled into the ground.

Janet ran in at that moment, "Daniel don't say a word! Jack I'm sorry but if you want an answer ask Sam."

Jack glared at Janet but walked away. Janet then helped Daniel up and smiled at him Daniel shyly smiled back. "Uh… Thanks I got to go", and Daniel ran off leaving a very confused Janet Frasier behind.

Sam sat in her lab lights off door closed she knew no one would find her if they didn't think she was there. She had already seen her dad come by but he just saw the lights were off and walked on by.

Suddenly San froze Jack was at her door but instead of walking by he opened the door, "Sam you in here?"

Jack walked in after getting no answer and booted up her computer.

This confused Sam and she stood up she was right behind him, "Jack whatcha doing?"

Jack jumped out of his seat and swirled around, "Geez Sam you scared! I was um… well see… Daniel said… are you mad at me?"

"What?" Sam asks cocking her head to the side.

"Well Everyone said you were hiding from me and I want to know why?" Jack said stomping his foot and folding his arms.

Sam was about to say something when Daniel walked in and awkwardly fell down on Sam's lab floor.

"Daniel!" Sam yelled when a green light blinded her eyes and when she looked back at her friend she saw a little seven year old with glasses too big for his face longish brown hair and big puppy dog blue eyes.

Daniel looked up from his position on the floor he had no idea how he got wherever he was.

"Danny boy?" Jack asked confused as to why there was a seven year old lying where his friend was a few minutes age.

Daniel looked up to a pretty woman with blonde hair and a man with a confused look and graying hair. Daniel freaked and ran out into the hall he noticed he had no idea where he was and ran for it.

Jack and Sam looked at each other confused when Sam got a sharp pain in her stomach and fell to the floor of her lab. "Sam!", Jack yelled. He knelt down next to her when a green light engulfed her. "Samantha!"

When the green light when away instead having Sam Carter Jack's second in command in Jack's arms he had a little blonde seven year old. She had long blonde hair, Light inquiring blue eyes, and she was frown at the man's face above hers. "How do you know my name?"

Jack tilts his had, "Samantha Carter that's your name?"

The little girl stand up straight lifting her chin up, "yes and who might you be?"

Right then a girl with light brown hair cut medium height to the girls chin and light brown caramel eyes, she was smiling. "Hi I'm Janet I was wondering if either of you would like to play or could maybe help me find my parents their probably worried about me."

The blonde girl smiled, "I'll play with you! How about we play hide and seek that way while we hide we might find are parents."

Janet's eyes lit up, "okay but with just two people it's no fun we need to go get more people to play."

Sam nodded and looked at Jack, "Do you want to play."

Jack smiled, "absolutely!"

Right then Jack grabbed his stomach doubling over in pain he fell onto his back eyes shut. "Don't worry mister well go get help" , Janet says and grabs Sam's hand pulling her with her to find another grown- up to help Jack.

After the girls left and a green light around Jack faded left where he had been laying sat a seven year old boy with short brown hair, Dark chocolate brown eyes, and a angry scowl on his face. "Where the heck am I?"

Teal'c sat in the cafeteria he felt ashamed his symbiote had taken a while to bring him back to normal. It must have not caught the disease going in and it took it a while to erase the disease.

The reason Teal'c felt ashamed though was because of the tantrum he had made right in the middle of the cafeteria when they said they didn't have any ice cream he had fallen to the ground. Teal'c hit his fist on the floor and flailed his arms and legs and yelled loudly for ice cream.

Suddenly like in a trance he stood up noticing everyone looking at him he had apologized and sat down at one of the tables. Teal'c bowed his head and closed his eyes when Jacob showed up who symbiote was also keeping him from contracting the disease that had everyone else seeming not only mentally but also now physically turning into kids.

"So this disease has gotten a new stage all the adults are turning into kids I'm afraid. It seems me and you are two of the only people not affected there are some others but I'm sure they'll attract it soon. So I dialed the tok'ra we are bringing one of are best scientist to help us figure out what this disease is and how to get rid of it."

Teal'c raised his eyebrow at this," Where are O'Neill, Major Carter, and Daniel Jackson?"

Jacob smiled in the span of hours half of the SGC had been turned into kids it was like a Daycare around here. Since it had started no one was permitted on or off base. All teams that were currently off world were told to stay there until further notice.

"Let me see umm… most of the ones we find who have been turned into kids are being held in the guest quarters. I sent an airmen to get some toys for them he didn't seem affected by the disease so he should be back soon. Jack, Daniel, and Sammie are all together in one of the guest quarters. They all seem to be okay now that they've seen me and know I'm Sam's father. You know Teal'c you should go see them I'm sure their hungry you could take Jack some cake and jell-o for Sam. Daniel how young he is probably wouldn't mind some Cake as well."

"What about Doctor Frasier where is she?" Teal'c asked worried they might not have found the doc.

"She is also with SG-1 her and Sam are getting along grandly and Daniel seems to be infatuated with the young doctor Frasier."

Teal'c smiled the children were not that much different from their adult self's it seemed when it came to who they grouped with.

Jack sat at the end of the bed on and edge playing with his blue yo-yo.

Sam and Janet were playing with Barbie's at the top of the bed were they both sat Indian style, opposite each other.

Daniel sat in a chair with his hands on the table chin resting on them as he watched Sam and Janet playing dolls. His feet dangled off the chair swinging back and forth.

The door to the guest quarters opened five minutes later and Teal'c walked in. Daniel mouth was open gaping at the tall Jaffa.

Jack got in front of the girls ready to protect them if need be seemed the boy was a young warrior.

Janet and Sam stared in awe at him in the Jaffa's hand was a tray that had jell-o, pie, and cake on it.

Teal'c bowed to the kids, "I have brought you snacks young ones."

Teal'c sat the tray on the table.

Jack wearily went up to the table and looked at the food, "Is it poisoned?'

The Jaffa seemed surprised by the Question and raised his eyebrow again, "No it is not young O'Neill?"

Jack picked up a bowl of blue Jell-o and piece of chocolate cake. Jack handed the blue jell-o to Sam and she smiled gratefully. "You said you liked blue when your dad came Jack said to answer the question he knew same must have been thinking."

Daniel looked at Janet, "Umm… w- would you like me to get you something Janet?"

Janet smiled and asked for a piece of apple pie which Daniel got for her. Then he got a piece of pumpkin pie for himself.

"So who are you?" Jack asked the Jaffa in between mouthfuls of chocolate cake.

Teal'c looked at him, "I am Teal'c."

"What does that sign on your forehead stand for?" Sam asked curiosity etched on her face.

"It show that I am a Jaffa on the snakes, I was a servant of Apophasis."

"Was?" Daniel says noting it was pat tense.

"Apophasis is a false god and I now fight with the Tauri against the Gouald."

"Who are the Tauri?" Janet asks a little frightened by the Jaffa in front of them.

"You are the Tauri, earth I shall go now to find a way to get my friends back to normal."

With that Teal'c leave forgetting to lock the door back he had used a key he got from Jacob to get in.

After the kids were done eating Jack sat there his elbow leaning on his knee. His head in his hand, "I'm bored."

"Well what do you suppose we do?" Daniel asks.

The girls weren't not paying attention they had continued playing Barbie's after their food was gone.

Jack thought about it for a moment the smiled, "How about we blow this popsicle stand."

Daniel's eyes got wide, "we can't leave what if are parent's are coming to get us and when we leave we get lost and they can't find us."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Calm down … What's your name again."

"Daniel", Daniel says grumbling Jack kept forgetting his name but he remembered Sam's. Jack also kept calling Janet doc because she was wearing miniature scrubs and lab coat.

The rest of them were wearing miniature BDU's Sam had no coat though while Daniel's was tied around his waist. Jack also had a green hat that he wore on his head backwards.

"Okay well Daniel here's an idea how about we don't get lost and are parent's haven't come yet they'll probably be a few more hours. What you two Sam, Doc?"

Hearing her name Sam looked up from her game, "What?"

"You two coming with us?" Jack asks the girls.

"Where are we going?" Sam asks looking at Jack for her answer.

Jack smiles, "Wherever we want."

So the four kids opened the door surprised to find it unlocked and headed on their adventure around the SGC.

Jacob sat at the ramp to the

Stargate as a wormhole opened up and a two men dressed like him walked out. One had brown spiked hair and green eyes. The other had graying hair and gray, silver eyes.

"So what seems to be the problem here Jacob?" Said the man with brown hair.

Well Toric my daughter has been converted back into a seven year old both netally and physically.

The gray man looked impressed, "what exactly has infected your daughter?"

"I don't know Jerez all I know is that it all seemed to have started from a box that is in one of the observation rooms."

Jacob led the two men to the room Jerez was a scientist who would be able to help figure out.

While Jacob had to then lead Toric to the infirmary so he could go through Janet's notes and see if she had figured anything out before she was turned into a kid. Toric was a doctor in the tok'ra he had been a doctor before he became a host to the tok'ra.

Jack and the rest of the team made their way to the briefing room and all looked awe stricken out the big window at the Stargate.

"What do you suppose that is?" Daniel asks.

Jack shrugged his head as the girls just shook their heads.

All of a sudden the team heard a banging coming from a door in a corner of the room. "Hey whoever's out there help me out of here?"

The group looked at each other, "That sound's like a boy," Sam says.

Jack nods come on let's let him out and jack goes unlocking the door and opening it up.

On the other side of the door stood a boy with brown unruly hair and blue, gray eyes.

"Who are you?" the boy asks.

"I'm Daniel, this is Jack, Sam, and Janet" Daniel says deciding he would be the greeter for the team, "and you are?"

The boy stood up straighter, "George Hammond."

Jacob walked to the Guest Quarters where Sam was staying with the rest of her team when he saw the door was open he ran the rest of the way and when he looked into the room he saw the kids were gone, "Oh shit!"

'Jacob!' Selmac said in his mind 'calm down we'll find them now first we need to get Teal'c', so Jacob ran to find the Jaffa to help him look for the kids.

Jack looked at the boy suspiciously, "George?"

"Yes" said the boy a certain hint of authority in it.

Jack shrugs, "Okay so who wants to go down and see what the ring thing is."

"None of you do because then you would be misbehaving" Say Jacob from the doorway to the briefing room.

"Daddy!" Sam screams and runs to her Daddy him picking her up and scooping her into his arms. The little girl clasps her hand around her daddy's neck slipping her legs around his waist and holding on tightly giving her dad a big hug.

Jack frown, "but Mr. Carter were bored there's nothing for us to do!"

Jacob sighs but then get a bright idea, "well I'm sorry but it's bath time."

All the kids groaned and Jacob went and fetched a woman airmen to bathe Sam and Janet, and he bathed Jack and Daniel.

When the airmen had went and gotten toys he had also bought pajamas and clothes for the kids.

So after wrestling with Jack to get him out of his clothes and getting his ear and hair washed correctly they put him in a pair of Superman pajama's.

Daniel was a lot more cooperative and then they put him in some buzz light-year clothes.

The woman airmen made a bath for the girls who she bathed together to make sure neither got hurt as the other protected the other after they both got washed they got dressed. Janet wore pink pajama's with monkey's on them. Sam wore blue pajama's with tinker bell on them.

Jacob led all the kids back to the quarter were there were four miniature sleeping bags. Two were army type and pink while the other two were army type and blue. Jacob was just about to leave when Sam pulled on his shirt, "Daddy story time", all the kids looked at him and he had to give in to the puppy dog looks Sam and Janet were giving him. So Jacob Sat on the king size bed in the middle legs out in front of him Sam on his left leaning her head on his side. Janet on his right leaning her head on his other side. Jacob sat laid below Janet and Jack laid below Sam both boys laying on their stomach. Jacob read them Story from one of the books left in the quarters by the airmen the story was Beauty and the Beast.

All the kids fell asleep before he finished the story and he didn't have the heart to wake them up so he carried them to their respective sleeping bags and tucking them in. He gave Sam a kiss on the head before leaving the room.

Two hours Sam woke up bolt up in her sleeping bag she had a nightmare and started crying Jack woke and noticed Sam crying. He got up and went over to her, "Hey Sam don't cry it's okay I'm here he said and gave her a hug."

Sam wiped at her tear and looked at Jack, "Can you lay with me I'm scared."

"Sure", Jack says smiling and moved sleeping back next to Sam's were they fell asleep Sam half sprawled on Jack.

Jacob came the next morning to get the kids up and smiled at the sleeping form they were angels were they were asleep. He noticed Jack and Sam some how they always gravitated toward each other. Jacob frowned he knew something was going on between them two he just wished they could figure it out.

"Okay kiddies time to get up Jacob said pushing all of them lightly to wake them up all except Jack got up.

Jacob sighed and shook the boys shoulder, "Jack time to get up." The boy didn't budge, "Jack come on it's time to wake up." Jacob started shaking the boy who finally brought his head up when he saw Jacob he laid his face in the pillow and groaned finally get up.

Jacob sat all the kids at a table in the commissary and got the breakfast.

Jack had fruit loops and a glass of orange juice followed by a piece of cake. Sam had pancakes with lots of syrup a glass of milk and blue jell-o. Janet had oatmeal with some cinnamon mixed in and a glass of orange juice with a piece of cake. Daniel had Cream of wheat with brown sugar mixed in and tried to get coffee but had to settle for hot chocolate and a piece of pie.

Jacob sat with the kids and ate scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon, a glass of milk, and a piece of pie.

After breakfast the kids all took showers or baths and got dressed for the day. Jack wore a pair of blue jeans and solid black t-shirt. Daniel wore a pair of green army pants and a Woody from Toy Story t-shirt. Sam wore a pair of blue denim shorts and a pink top. Janet wore a white denim skirt and a light blue top. They all had Nike shoes on.

Jacob gave the kids coloring books and crayons, some stuffed animals, and started a movie for them. The kids colored while watching The Emperor's New Groove.

Jack colored in his Spiderman coloring book, While Daniel colored in his Toy Story one. Sam colored in her Princess coloring book, as Janet colored in her Dora the Explorer coloring book.

Jack finished his picture of Spiderman crawling up the wall of a building and picked up a blue crayon and wrote at the bottom to Samantha from Jack. He carefully pulled the picture out of the book and placed it in Sam's sleeping bag then went back to coloring.

When lunch came around Teal'c brought the kids Sandwiches and chips. Jack had a ham and cheese sandwich with mayonnaise and a bag of Cheetos. Sam had a turkey and cheese sandwich and a bag of Doritos. Daniel had a turkey sandwich with mayonnaise and no cheese and a bag of salt and vinegar chips. Janet had a ham, turkey, cheese, and Mayonnaise sandwich and a bag of Doritos. They all had Juicy Juice punch and were full and hyper at the end of lunch.

Teal'c decided to take the kids up to the top as long as they promised to stay inside the fence and they behaved. All the kids promised and Teal'c to the kids up top. The kids played kickball, hide and seek, and tag.

Sam sat down under a tree her back against the trunk Jack came and sat next her, "hey Sam you okay he asked worried about her?" Jack had grown to like the girl and felt a need to protect her and make sure she's okay.

"Yeah just a little tired I'll be fine."

Jack smiled, "Sure want me to sit with you for a while."

Sam shyly smiled back, "that's okay have fun I'll be okay in a minute."

"Okay" ,Jack says and runs off to find Daniel.

Janet went and found Sam and sat down next to her, "gosh I'm tired how about you?"

"Yep", Sam says.

"Ahhh…" Daniel yells running past the girls Jack right behind him a glop of mud in his hands.

The girls looked at each other and said simultaneously, "We should get Teal'c", and then run off to get him.

All the people at the except Teal'c and tok'ra had officially lost it so Jacob had called the tok'ra to send him a woman for help with the girls.

So as Jacob carried the two muddied boys to the locker room.

A woman named Genie washed the girls and dressed them.

Jack wore a pair of Spiderman pajamas while Daniel wore a pair of Batman pajamas. Sam wore Princess pajamas and Janet wore Dora the Explorer.

This time Jacob read the Cinderella and they all stayed up through the story as Sam got into her sleeping bag she felt something in it. She pulled at a piece of coloring book paper on it was picture of spider man and it said to Samantha fro Jack. Sam smiled and looked at Jack who smirked back at her and Sam fell asleep with the picture clutched in her little hand.

A/N: R and R and tell me if I should keep going please!


	2. We Got a Case

_When the kids come out to play_

_Chapter 2: We've got a case_

_Fandom: Stargate SG-1/ Warehouse 13_

_Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing_

_Myka Bering woke up to her alarm going off on her beside table. Myka hit the alarm and it stopped she stretched and climbed out of bed to take a shower. When Myka finished her shower she got dressed in a pair of black dress pants a white button up shirt and a black jacket her hair tied back. She went down the stair where Leena sat in the kitchen cooking._

_Myka said a hello to Leena owner of the Bed and Breakfast and got a bowl of cereal. Myka got Lucky Charms from the top cabinet and walked out to the table. As Myka finished her Cereal her partner Pete Lattimer was making his way down the stairs._

_Pete was still wearing his pajamas and was almost not even there he needed at least one cup of coffee before he became human. _

_Myka watched as he walked to the kitchen like a zombie. Myka was a by the book agent and always serious. This was the reason she usually clashed with her partner. She even named her pet ferret (Pete) after him. She also has a troubled relationship with her father who owns a bookshop._

_Pete Lattimer walked into the kitchen of the bed and breakfast he got down a coffee mug with a yellow smiley face on it from a cabinet and got himself a cup of coffee as Leena handed him some pancakes with syrup. Pete walked out over to the table and sat down downing the coffee and digging into his pancakes._

_Pete was Myka's rule bending partner who always joked around but could be serious when he needed be. He was very athletic usually took a run and was a quick thinker. Pete also had a liking for cookies of any kind. _

_Fifteen minutes later Claudia Donavan came down the stairs bubbly and happy. Claudia was the baby of the group. When Claudia was younger her brother Joshua had met up with Artie and then disappeared. So Claudia had kidnapped Artie to help her get her brother back and in the end they did. Joshua know had a job at the particle physics laboratory at the European Organization for Nuclear Research. _

_Claudia was a whiz kid and hacked into the warehouse 13 computers so Artie had kept her on to help fix and improve what she had done to them. Now Claudia was part of the team because some of the regents believed she knew to much._

_Claudia came down plopping herself in a chair with a bowl of Lucky Charms and glass of orange juice. Claudia was also the rebellious teen she had red hair with one strand that was pink but it changed color from week to week. Claudia also wore lots of jewelry, Levi jeans, a dark, blue blouse, and a dark, retro blue jean jacket. _

_As Pete and Claudia finished up their breakfast Artie rushed into the bed and breakfast._

_Artie ran into Leena's He sat down his briefcase as he took off his jacket. He picked his briefcase back up and walked over to the table where his team was he sat his briefcase down as Leena took Claudia and Pete's plates so the table wasn't crowded._

_Arthur (Artie) Nelson was the father of their group he took care of Claudia with a fatherly love and watched after Myka and Pete they were like his troublesome children. Artie was hard on them but he also cared for them. _

_Artie is the Secret Service agent in charge of Warehouse 13. Most of his personal past is shrouded in mystery, except that he was once convicted of treason for selling state secrets to Soviets. Artie also had a weird fascination with baking cookies._

_Leena came and sat down after putting the plates away. Leena was the owner of the Bed_

_and Breakfast. Leena has the ability to see a person's aura. Leena has been aware of Warehouse 13 for quite a while and has known many of the Warehouse agents._

_Artie pulled out two file folders handing one of them to each of his agents. "New case on Cheyenne Mountain apparently all contact has been lost for a few days."_

_Claudia looked up at the information, "Cheyenne mountain you know I have this friend who says that the show Wormhole X-treme comes from a real device up on that mountain."_

_Everyone looked at her confused not knowing of the show she was talking about. Claudia slinks down in her chair and Artie goes on. "Anyways I think a artifact has something to do with this…"_

"_Why?" Myka asks curious, to her there seemed no reason for them to think an artifact was involved._

_Artie sighs, "What I'm about to tell you is top secret you can't tell anyone else?" Artie said at the last part looking pointedly at Claudia._

"_Why are you looking at me?" she asks._

_Artie looked back at his top agents and started in on his explanation "In Cheyenne mountain there is a place called the SGC and there they work with an alien device called a Stargate. Sending teams to different planets I believe that one of their teams has brought back an artifact from a different planet and it is now in that mountain causing their communication to be cut off." _

_Half his team looked at him like he couldn't be serious while the other have stared in Awe._

_An hour later after Artie explained everything in full he dismissed his agent to get packed. "Claudia you to your go with?"_

_Claudia Jumped up smiling like a lunatic, "Really, yes!" and the young teen ran upstairs to get her stuff packed._

_After the agents got their stuff packed they set off for Cheyenne Mountain it was in Colorado springs. When they reached the mountain they had no idea what to expect but weren't surprised to see the military base. They showed their badges to the SF's at the door and they grudgingly let them in. _

_Upon reaching the 28th__ floor where the Stargate was suppose to be they found about 5 people who seemed to be taking care of hundreds of little kids. _

_Seven year old Sam Carter ran past the agents as her Father Jacob Carter ran after stopping when he saw the new comers._

"_Um Excuse my rudeness but what the hell are you doing here?"_

_Myka pulled out her badge showing it to Jacob, "Secret Service sir we were called in to find out why communication from this mountain has stopped for the past few days."_

"_Do you have Security clearance?" Jacob asked. _

"_Well we know about the Stargate is that enough?" Claudia said._

"_Yeah that should about do it" Jacob said as a seven year old came running at him._

_The seven old had brown hair and brown eyes he also looked very mad. "Where's Sam?" The little boy asked of Jacob as he crossed his arms._

_Jacob got down to the boys level, "I told you the two of you need to separated for a while."_

"_No!" the boy screamed, "I want to play with Sam!"_

_Jacob sighed, "Jack why don't you play with Daniel or Janet?"_

_The boys face got redder and he started a tantrum. He hit Jacob in the chest and yelled, "I want Sam."_

_A minute later a woman holding a squirming Samantha Carter walked up. "Jacob just let them play together. Samantha here seems to be as stubborn as her father."_

_Jacob smiled and took Sam from the woman's hands she squirmed and tried to get free till she heard her father's voice. "Samantha stop that squirming right now."_

_Jack still stood next to Jacob his arms crossed face still mad._

_Jacob sat his daughter down, "Okay if you two can promise me you'll stopping disturbing the guards and playing mean tricks on them I'll let you play together."_

_Jacob had no idea that Sam and Jack together as kids could cause so much trouble he had tried to separate them but obviously that wasn't going to happen._

_The kids look at each other then both begrudgingly agreed to Jacob's terms Jack still had his arms crossed. _

_Sam was looking down at the floor ashamed, "We're sorry Daddy we were just bored and trying to get them to play with us."_

_Jacob sighed he had no idea how he ever said no to that little girl the first time or even how he'd ever let her grow up. "Don't worry Sammie it's okay", Jacob said and patted the little girls cheek who smiled._

_The warehouse 13 agents watched this in amazement what exactly was going on around here._

_Sam looked up at the agents and noticed Claudia, "you seem nice would you like to play with us?" Sam pointed herself like she needed to get confirmation the little girl was talking to her._

_The girl nodded her head and Claudia looked to Myka who nodded her head thinking good it might be better if they split up. "Sure", Claudia said smiling at the little girl._

_Sam smiled and grabbed Claudia's hand dragging her down the corridor to one of the rooms._

"_I'm Samantha but most people call me Sam", the little girl said. Then she points to the boy behind them, "And that's Jack he protects me from the monsters at night that's why my dad can't separate us because then I won't have anyone to scare the monsters away."_

_Claudia smiled these kids were too cute. When Sam got to the room she and Jack had escaped from she pulled Claudia in and introduced her to Janet and Daniel._

_Claudia waved, "Hi I'm Claudia Donovan next generation at Warehouse 13."_

_Sam tugged on Claudia's sleeve and Claudia looked down, "Do you want to play dollies with us?" She asked handing Claudia a brunette Barbie._

_Sam then walked over to the bed where Sam and Janet had laid out all the Barbie toys they had._

_Pete and Myka followed Jacob as he walked down the hall._

"_So what's going on here?" Myka asks._

_Jacob looked at the agents behind him then turned around and stopped walking, "Last week SG-1 brought back an artifact through the Stargate. Dr. Jackson thought it might lead them to the reason why the civilization on that planet perished. There was some text on the bottom that he translated to mean that, 'youth is the innocence of life.' Then all of the people at the SGC started acting like kids mentally then later turned into kids None of them remember their adult life's all they know is their kids and they want to have fun."_

"_So why aren't you a kid?" Pete asked him._

_Jacob sighed this was going to be long day. Jacob's head fell and when it came back up Selmac was awake. "Because I'm a Tok'ra I help Jacob fight the virus off. "_

_Myka and Pete were both floored Jacob's head fell again and Jacob was back._

"_Follow me I will show are research then we will get to the artifact." Jacob started back down the corridor the agents following._

_As Myka and Pete followed Jacob Pete whispered into Myka's ear, "that was so cool!"_

_Fro a hour Claudia sat there playing dolls with the girls who laughed and giggled. The boys sat there and watched as the girls played they were bored. "Percy Jackson and The Lighting Thief was on the TV but they had already seen it three times. _

_Teal'c walked in the door and the girls stopped playing Teal'c brought them cookies and milk. He noticed Claudia and bowed at her._

"_Hi Claudia I'm from the secret service," Claudia said._

_Teal'c raised an eyebrow but settled down in a seat at the table._

"_Teal'c where's my daddy he should have come to check on us by now?"_

_Teal'c cocked his head to one side, " I do not know little Samantha do you wish me to go check?"_

"_No", Sam says drinking her milk, "Do you want to play with us?" she asked eagerly and gave Teal'c the puppy dog look._

_The Jaffa almost gave in, "I am sorry young Samantha I have got…"_

"_Responsibility's, yeah we know", Jack says they had gotten the responsibility speech every time they asked him to play._

_Sam's eyes started to tear up and crying was the one thing Daniel couldn't handle so he stepped in. "Don't worry Sam I'll play Barbie's with you and Janet."_

_Jack looked up and not wanting to be out done by Daniel said, "me too Sam."_

_Sam and Janet both smiled brightly at the boys, while Claudia just shook her head at how cute they were she really loved little kids they never knew how cute they were. _

_After both agents had went through Dr. Frasier, Dr. Jackson, a Major Carter's latest research notes Jacob ordered Toric to take them to the artifact. _

_Pete and Myka looked at the chest in the observation room, "I think were going to need a bigger bag", Pete says._

_While Pete poked and played around with the chest Myka got out the Farnsworth and called Artie. _

_Artie answered the Farnsworth seeing Myka on the other side._

"_Hey Artie could you look up old ancients chests with artifact significant?" Myka asked._

_Artie looked into the Farnsworth, "Show me the chest?"_

_Myka looked up and saw Pete touching the trunk, "Pete don't touch the artifact", Myka ordered and Pete jumped back._

_Myka pointed the Farnsworth towards the trunk and Artie get a mental picture of in his mind._

_Artie typed in a description of what the chest looked like but nothing showed up but this wasn't surprising since the artifact came from a different planet._

"_Artie were going to need you to come down here to help us stabilize the artifact and get it back to the warehouse."_

_Artie sighed but they set up for him to arrive there tomorrow afternoon. Jacob gave the secret service agents some guest quarters and access to anything they might be needing and showed them where the commissary was._

_Claudia sat on the bed in the middle of the guest bedroom she had all the kids around her laying. She was reading them Charlotte's Web. Jack had on his Spiderman pajama's, Daniel had on his batman pajama's. Janet had on her Dora pajamas and was holding a tinker bell doll. Sam had on her princess pajamas and a doll of lion dressed up in soldier clothes. _

_As Claudia read the last page of the book she noticed all the kids were asleep she smiled and left them where they were not really minding. She couldn't get out of the bed with out disturbing one of them though so she stayed where she was and decided to catch some Z's._

_Pete and Myka both got separate quarters and immediately went to bed tired from the days events plus their brains needed time to relax. So within minutes the whole mountain was quiet with everyone taking at least a small nap or in Teal'c case some Kel No Riem._

_Then next morning Myka woke up and made her way to the adjoining bathroom to pee and take a shower. When she was finished she got dressed in a pair of jeans and green top also grabbing her jacket. She knocked on Pete's door telling him to get up and that she was going to get Artie then she left in the van._

_Claudia woke up to four kids cuddled up to her sides she stretched and lightly tried to climb out of the bed she woke Sam up in the process._

_As Claudia tried to leave a small, tired voice caught her attention, "Claudia where are you going?"_

_Claudia stopped and looked back at the little girl, "well see I need to take a shower and change I'll be back in a few minutes."_

_Claudia tried to leave but again Sam stopped her, "Will you get breakfast with me first?"_

_Claudia closed her eyes then looked back and the blonde haired girl and held her hand out._

_The little girl smiled and ran to hold Claudia's hand who then led the girl to the commissary._

_Claudia grabbed a bowl of fruit loops for herself and a bowl of cream of wheat for Sam. They both got a glass of orange juice and sat down. The little girl sat and ate her food saying something in between her bites. Fifteen minutes later the rest of the kids showed up and got their food coming to sit by Claudia and Samantha._

_Teal'c stayed with the kids a s Claudia left to take a shower and get dressed._

_Pete woke up in a strange room with no idea how he got there and he freaked. He opened the door to the room and looked outside looking for his dad. Not seeing his dad Pete thought it must have been a dream and crawled back under his covers hoping to wake up soon._

_Claudia felt refreshed after her shower and new clothes, she wore a pair of jeans that were a little tore at the knees. She had on a black shirt, plaid jacket, and jean went and knocked on Pete's door, "Pete! You in here?" She asked as she opened the door._

_Claudia's brows wrinkled in confusion as she saw a small lump in the bed shaking. The lump was to little to be Pete and even if it was why would it be shaking. "Hello?" Claudia said walking Quietly over to the bed._

_Claudia tore the sheets off the bed to find a brown haired boy with his eyes closed hugging his knees to his chest on his side shaking. "Um, are you okay?"_

_The little boy looked up to Claudia with big brown eyes, "Uh whoa re you?"_

_Claudia smiled at the little boy trying to ease his fear, "I'm Claudia Donovan, have you seen my friend his name is Pete Lattimer?"_

_The boys eyes grew wide, "That's my name too!"_

_Claudia looked at the boy seeing the similarities between him and Pete, "This is so not good."_

_Sam sat on the floor playing Checkers with Jack. Daniel and Janet sat at the table whispering to each other. _

_Jack finally got fed up, "What are you two talking about?"_

_Daniel and Janet look over at Jack and Sam and then start giggling._

_Jack face got angry and Claudia came in with the boy she found in Pete's room beside her holding her hand in his little death grip._

_Claudia saw the look on Jake's face and got apprehensive, "what's going on?"_

"_Nothing!" came Janet and Sam's voices they didn't want to get in trouble._

_Pete didn't know any of the kids in the room so he hid behind Claudia. _

_Claudia bent down and sat on the floor to get to the kids level. She coaxed Pete out of his hiding spot behind her, "guys this is Pete he's going to be joining us."_

_Jack smiled and went over to the boy holding out his hand, "nice to meet you Pete. I'm Jack", Jack said pointing to himself._

_He pointed to the other's, one by one and said there names, "that's Sam, Daniel, and Janet."_

_The rest of the group waved and said hey to Pete when Jack said their name._

_Pete waved and said hi back and then shoved his hands into his pockets. This whole thing baffled Claudia this little boy was not the Pete she knew._

_It took an half an hour for Pete to warm up to the group but he did. Pete and Jack were inseparable and became great friends. Jack usually made sure Sam tagged along with them and Pete didn't mind seeing the bond between the two kids instantly._

_When Myka and Artie got back to the base the first person they ran into was Jacob. He looked up and saw they had just gotten back, "I'm guessing the calm look on your face means you don't know yet", Jacob said._

_Jacob and Selmac assessed people very well and Myka seemed like a leader type. She probably wouldn't take one of her team getting turned into a child very well. She would probably overreact a lot like the way Jack got when he was being sarcastic about something he felt passionately about but couldn't show his emotions._

"_Well your partner Pete has got himself in a little of a predicament", Jacob said._

_Myka's eyes closed and she pinched the bridge of her nose her head lolling to her chest. She lifted her head up her eyes opened, "what did he do this time?"_

"_Nothing", Jacob assures the woman, "he just got turned back to being eight years old."_

"_Hmmm…" Myka says not believing what she's hearing when Claudia comes running up. _

"_Myka, Artie welcome to Stargate command" Claudia turns to Jacob, "Um Jake your daughter would like to know why you haven't come to check on them in two days or something."_

_Jacob sighs and goes to see his daughter he loved her but he really wanted her back to being an adult again. _

_Sam sat on the bed her face set in stone she was mad this was just like when he was gone she never saw him. She knew her dad had to work but he was still her dad. She just wished he would remember that. _

_Jack and Pete sat at the table planning their next plan to escape. Of course they needed some brains in the operation and since Sam was in a foul mood they tried using Daniel. Daniel snuffed them though and sat down with Janet and helped her color a picture of a rainbow colored Zebra. _

_Jacob walked through the door and everyone looked up then sat where they were Quietly. Sam saw her dad huffed and turned herself to face the wall where she couldn't see him. Jacob saw this and sighed today was going to be a long day. "Samantha can I talk to you?"_

_The little girl stayed in her position not saying a word to her father. _

_Jacob ran a hand over his face, "okay", he said and went over to the bed and picked the girl up carrying her outside to talk with him. _

_Jack got up and Started after Jacob but got the door closed in his face by Teal'c. "Don't worry young Jack, Samantha will be okay."_

_Jack stomped back over to the table and sat down crossing his arms on the table and laying his chin on them._

_Jacob made his way to Hammond's office with his daughter in his arms. When they got there he sat her down and she glared at him. _

_Jacob looked his daughter straight in they eyes, "so Samantha why don't you tell me what's going on?"_

_Samantha Carter stood her ground she had after all grown up with a military father. "You sir are never around and it's worse know that your home I never see you. You're my father I mean I should fell like I'm your daughter instead of a prisoner you have to check on. So when do I get to go home mom wouldn't treat my like this."_

_Jacob lowered his head Samantha was so young her mom hadn't died yet and he didn't know how to tell the girl her mom wasn't around so he had just told a little lie. _

_Samantha had been told she couldn't see her mom till she had been cleared by the air force so that she was okay._

_Jacob knew his daughter deserved more attention from him always did but he couldn't just drop everything and go play dress up with her._

'_oh come on Jacob spend a little time with her the problem will still be here when you get back' Selmac said._

_These were the times when Jacob wished Selmac was in a different body then he could glare at him and tell him to go away._

'_Selmac I can't I have responsibilities' Jacob retorted back._

'_Yes, responsibilities but to your daughter not your work this is the time to do what you missed out on the first time around fates giving you a second chance.'_

_Jacob was getting really pissed now and Sam was standing there still mad at him._

"_okay how about I'll play with you for a half an hour but then I really have to get back to work."_

_Sam's face lit up and she pulled on her daddy's arm for him to follow her. In the span of ten minutes Sam had been dressed up in a pink fluffy dress and silver tiara. Jacob wore a crown and a king's outfit he has no idea who had it or were Sam found it but she did. It must have been from one of the places they had visited where they had to dress up and fit in. _

_So Jacob, Sam , and Janet who was dressed in a blue dress that matched sam's all sat at a round table in the guest room. _

_Jack and Daniel, and Pete were smiling way to much so Jacob had Claudia take them outside to play._

_So here Jacob sat with the two little girls playing dress up and drinking tea that wasn't really there. He should have felt stupid but was really enjoying how happy this was making the girls they both had huge smiles on. They drank their fake tea and talked about the kingdom. _

_A half hour later when Jacob had to leave the boys showed back up. Jack and Daniel had picked a bunch of yellow dandelions and gave the girls both a boquet. The girls smiled and curtsed thanking the boys. _

_Jacob got dressed back into his tok'ra clothes and went back to work._

_Claudia got Turic to take the boys as she took the girls for their baths. Claudia wondered why Pete had been affected but she, Artie, and Myka hadn't been. _

_After the baths and the kids had their dinner they got ready for bed they brushed their teeth. Janet had a Belle from /Beauty and the Beast toothbrush. Sam had a Cinderella toothbrush. Daniel and Jack both had spiderman toothbrushes. Daniel's was red and Jack's was black. Pete got a Batman toothbrush it was black like Jack's._

_Claudia closed the door to the guest room as the kids slept they had all fallen asleep after a few chapters of Harry Potter. Claudia had found the whole collection hidden in one of the bookcases in Daniel's lab._

_Claudia walked down the halls of the SGC to the observation room where Artie was ambically talking with Jacob about what should be done. _

"_To make sure you have the right artifact shouldn't you unactivate it here first and see if even turns back to normal?" Jacob asked._

"_Well I don't know how long it will take for them to turn back but yes I agree it make take them time to turn back to normal though we will have to stay since Lattimer has been turned", Artie replied._

_Jacob nodded his head, "that sounds good."_

_As the boys headed off still talking Claudia looked at the chest. She trailed a hand across the side and the trunk a green light sprung from the trunk as it burst open. "Uh Artie, Myka!" The chest then retracted down to show what was inside the chest._

_Artie and Jacob arrived with Myka in tow. They all looked at the artifact inside the chest it was gothic mansion with bright yellow lights shining out the windows. It was two stories high and black it had a black cat on the light up porch in front of the house._

_The house had five bedrooms and three bathrooms, a study, a dining room, a kitchen, plus attic and basement._

_And in the house there were five little action figures that seemd to be controlled by electronics to act lika a normal family. Two kids, a father, a mother, and a dog a gold retriever at the looks of it. The little boy was asleep in his bed the dog asleep at the food of it. The girl was asleep in her room tightly snuggled in. The mom and dad were in the living room by a roaring fire they both had steaming cups of coffee and were sitting together comfortably on the couch. Claudia peered inside and wathched as the couple talked. Then a bright light emerged from the top of the roof and a hologram emerged from it. _

_It was a Man with white hair and a beard about midlenght long. He wore old clothes and sandals on his feet. The green mist led him to the ground were his feet barely touched. He walked or more likely floated, his hands behind his back and spoke. _

"_The whole tribe has begun to age again when we were young we were innocent and ignorant. Now we are turning older and are sins are coming back how are we to keep the Utopia, the peace without are innocence._

_If you have opened this chest then you must know what has happened only a true young soul can open the chest. What is happening to everyone is a gift it is giving you're your innocence back enjoy it why you have it." Then the hologram disappeared and everyone just stood there not knowing what to do when suddenly Myka doubled over in pain._

_Claudia ran over to her, "Myka are you okay?"_

_Myka stood up a few seconds later and smiled, "Yeah I'm fine just need some rest you know."_

_So everyone went to bed sure to fix everything in the morning hopefully it would have instant results. They now knew for sure though that the chest was an artifact and was causing everyone to revert back to being kids. _

_Claudia woke up to a girl with curly brown hair and big brown eyes curiously staring at her. "Have you seen my mom my dad's probably working at the book store and I need to be taken to school and I can't find my clothes. _

_Claudia just stared the girl and whispered, "Myka?"_

"_Yes" the little girl said staring at Claudia smiling like a perfect little lady._

_After getting the little girl dressed in some clothes she borrowed from Sam and Janet she took her to show Artie and Jacob._

_Artie stood mouth opened gaping at the girl liked he'd never seen a kid before. _

_Jacob studied her, "I think her and Sam will get along great", he said smiling._

_So after introducing Myka to the group they got along with their natural things Claudia would take care of the kids with Teal'c help._

_While Artie and Jacob found the best way to handle the house and trunk. First they were going to get Toric to look it over._

_Teal'c brought the kids breakfast, cereal. Jack and Pete got Fruit Loops, Janet and Daniel Lucky Charms, Myka Cheerios, and Sam got frosted Mini Wheats. _

_When they were done the kids were ready to play Claudia took the kids to the park bringing Teal'c along to help her look over them._

_Jack and Pete ran to the slide they saw it was huge and couldn't wait for the challenge. Daniel and Janet went for the see-saw. While Myka and Sam went for the swings. _

_Sam introduced herself to the little girl, "I'm Sam Carter she said sitting down on one of the swings holding her hand out."_

_Myka shook it and sat down in the swing to the right of Sam, "Myka Bering."_

_The girls started to swing as the boys went down the slide and Janet and Daniel see- sawed. _

_About ten minutes later all the kids were bored so Claudia took them all down to a stream next to the park were they could catch tad poles. Myka and Sam sat there fascinated by the creatures, while Jack and Pete tried to catch some. Daniel caught a few to examine and Janet watched as Jack and Sam fell trying to walk on the rocks and got all wet._

_They got back to the mountain around five and immediately went for dinner. Toric was still working on the trunk he had only managed to get the thing to reverse back to where you couldn't see the house._

_Artie had ordered a truck to take the chest back to warehouse 13 it would arrive ina few days. In the back of Myka's van was a gallon of purple disinfectant goo to make the chest un affective so they can take it back to the warehouse without anyone getting affected or hurt._

_The kids had hot dogs and Mac n cheese for dinner then all went to take showers and get ready for bed. When they were all snuggled in they fell asleep after a few more chapters of Harry Potter. Claudia left and went to go see how the boys were doing with getting everyone back to normal._

_A/N: Rand R and thank you for reading! _


	3. Chapter 3

When the kids come out to play

Chapter 3: We finally start to fix this, yes!

Fandom: Stargate SG-1/ Warehouse 13

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.

Claudia found the boys in the commissary both had a piece of chocolate cake. Artie had some coffee with his cake while Jacob had a cold glass of milk. Claudia grabbed a plate of cookies (apparently spending to much time with Pete) and a large glass of milk she sat down with the boys next to Jacob who was to her right in the corner of the table. Artie was sitting opposite Claudia right in front of her.

The boys weren't talking they were lost in their own thought and sat there eating in silence. "So Jacob how's the artifact deactivating going?"

Artie looked up Claudia usually asked him this question he was shocked that she would ask Jacob his question.

Claudia noticed Artie's expression and replied, "What I can't ask questions?"

Artie gaped like a fish for a moment, "yeah but that's usually my question", Artie says then stands up and stomps away.

Claudia mouth shaped an 'O' as Artie walked out of the commissary. "What was that all about ?"she asked Jacob.

After a bite of cake Jacob responded turning his head towards Claudia he said, "By morning Artie will be a child again."

Claudia stuttered, "But-t I- I've been here longer why am I not a kid yet."

Jacob ate another piece of his cake, "because your already a youth you're the youngest of all of us and it seems to think that your young enough to be innocence. Apparently it hasn't met today's adolescences."

Claudia looked offended for a moment before she nodded her head.

As Claudia laid in bed she couldn't stop thinking about how in the morning she would be taking care of a seven year old Artie, creepy.

Jacob stood in front of the artifact again he wished he knew how long the effects would last he wanted his grown up baby girl back.

Jacob looked at the trunk and saw a inscription that hadn't been there before and he went to fetch Jerez.

When Jerez finally translated the inscription it was eight in the morning everyone was going to be up in a few hours. "Okay it says, youth can only be temporary."

Jacob ran his hand over his head and thought, "Couldn't these people be a little more specific like how long it will take for them to turn back."

Jerez shook his head and it went down, "I'm sorry Jacob" said Jerez host. His name was Aragon he had been a tok'ra since before Jacob joined .

Claudia woke up from her restless sleep and still felt tired. She laid back on the bed putting her pillow over her face and sighing.

When Claudia finally got up and ready she had to go check on Artie. She got to his door and noticed it was opened. Claudia freaked and started running around the base trying to find him.

Artie sat in the infirmary on a bed waiting for the mean doctor to take his blood . Artie hated needles but sat still as his blood was taken. Artie was in the infirmary because Toric had went and got him.

Toric though if he got a sample of blood from a person in the early stages of the disease taking over he might be able to find out how to reverse it or how long it will take for it to reverse itself.

Artie dangled his feet off the side of the hospital bed when a girl with red hair ran in, a strip of her hair was Pink. She saw Artie on the hospital bed and ran over to him.

Claudia looked at the little boy on the hospital bed. The boy had lots of brown curly hair, he had hazel, soulful eyes, with a pair of too big pair of glasses on his face. Plus something Claudia had never seen before on her mentor's face, a smile. "Artie?" Claudia said asking the little boy.

The little boy smiled up at her, "that's me do you know where my dad and mom are?'

Claudia shook her head and the boy frowned.

Artie shrugged his shoulders at the girl if she didn't know were his parents were that was okay he would just have to find them when he was done here.

"Okay you're done" Toric said coming out of Janet's office a clipboard in his hands. "you're free to take him with the other kids to play miss Donovan."

Claudia smiled at the tok'ra and took Artie's hand and took him to meet the other's.

When Claudia got to the room the kid's were eating breakfast. Jack was having blue berry pancakes with lots of syrup. Daniel had scrambled eggs with toast and bacon. Janet had same as Daniel except her eggs were over easy. Myka and Sam both had fruit bowls and

Lucky Charms cereal. Pete was eating Cereal, eggs, and a sausage biscuit.

Artie watched as all the kids stopped eating as they noticed him. Teal'c bowed his head to Claudia and left. Claudia got Artie a bit of everything on the menu and sat him down so he could eat.

As the group started eating again and Artie started his breakfast Claudia though it would be the best time to tell them they had another member adding to their group. Claudia sighed she had no idea how they were suppose to get through this without Artie.

"Okay kids this is Artie he will be joining are team", she said. "Artie this is Jack, Daniel, Pete, Janet, Myka, and Sam."

They all smiled at Artie and waved their hands it seemed to ease some of Artie's nervousness and the kids finished eating breakfast.

After breakfast the kids all paired into groups. It was amazing to Claudia that even when young kids started clicks. There was Jack and Pete who were always hanging out horsing around and planning pranks. Myka and Sam used most of their time coloring or playing Barbie's. Janet and Daniel had started hanging out a lot. Daniel was usually nervous around Janet but when it was just them two of them instead of the group he seemed more relaxed.

Jack and Pete noticed Artie didn't have a group so they walked over to see if wanted to join them.

"Yo Artie how's it going?", Pete said smiling at the boy who seemed scared like the two boys were going to bully him.

Jack stood there his hands were stuffed in his pockets, "So Artie want to hang with us we were just plotting are world domination plan."

Artie smiled at the two and nodded his head they ran off to a corner of the room and started their plan.

Teal'c walked into the office of General Hammond. Jacob was using for the time being until everyone got back to normal. Teal'c walked in to see Jacob looking over files after files trying find anything that could help with the chest.

It took Jacob at least ten minutes to notice Teal'c was there. Jacob saw the Jaffa stoically standing there and smiled. "Teal'c thank you for coming."

Jacob placed his hands down on the desk one overlapping the other. "I was wondering Teal'c if you could get Claudia to take on a few more kids we wish too put all the kids together in groups. The groups will be of at least ten maybe fifteen a adult and they would get observation rooms so there will be more space."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow bowed his head and them left when dismissed to go get Claudia to take the kids to an observation room and tell her she'd be getting a few more.

Claudia mouth hung open after Teal'c told her the news that she was getting at least three more kids.

"Do not worry Claudia Donovan I am sure you will do fine", Teal'c said with just a hint of humor in it.

"Yeah thanks T", Claudia said on got all the kids to pack their stuff and get ready to move. She told them they were to get three more kids and all their faces lit up. After getting everything set up in the observation room they had to get supplies for the new kids. Claudia got three more sleeping bags, more toys, and more clothes.

Jacob went to observation room where Claudia's group was staying. He was handing over the last three of her kids.

Jacob got there where everyone was waiting for the new kids when he got there he introduced the kids. The three kids Jacob had brought with him were George Hammond, Walter Harriman, and Dan Siler.

All the kids got introduced and Jack started giving out nicknames, Like G- man for George, or Siler for Dan so that him and Daniel didn't get mixed up.

Walter, George, and Dan started a new group. The first one was Jack, Pete, and Artie, The next one was Samantha, Myka, and Janet, and last was Daniel, Siler, George, and Walter.

The kids played and Joked around while Claudia tried to take a little nap. Teal'c sat in the observation so he could make sure the kids didn't start anything.

Teal'c knew Claudia was sleeping and when she fell asleep with the rowdy kids he knew she was exhausted. He sent her back to the guest quarters to get some rest while he watched over the kids.

Claudia laid in her bed while REM sleep took over and she dreamed. She was on a planet it was luscious with grass everywhere. There were kids playing together, teenagers hanging out there was one thing missing though Parents, adults.

Claudia saw a white marble temple and walked to it where she saw a man who seemed to be the only adult around. He was the man from the hologram that came from the box.

When Claudia approached the man smiled, "three more days and the deed will be done, three more days and they will not be young," Claudia woke up in her bed and went to find Jacob.

Claudia found Jacob with Toric looking over Artie's blood test. She looked in between the boys arms to see if she could figure out what was so interesting to have both of theirs undivided attention. When she couldn't find anything she walked a few steps back and waited for the two tok'ra's conversation to end.

When Toric departed Jacob made his way over to Claudia who looked really flustered. "Claudia?" Jacob Questioned wondering why the girl was in the infirmary and not in bed.

"Three days" the girl said very positively.

"Three days?" Jacob asked questioning the girls sanity she wasn't making any sense. '

"I had a dream now I know that dreams can just be dreams but it seemed real… it seemed so real. The man from the hologram of the chest said there were three days left."

Jacob studied Claudia thinking about what the girl had just said.

Claudia noticed Jacob was going to talk so she went on with what she thought they

should do. "But I still think we should use the purple goo to de activate the artifact and get it back to the Warehouse and then I can wait three days till' Artie turns back into Artie again."

Jacob smiled the girl was definitely in control and up for it if she needed to be her group was lucky to have her. "Okay top priority will be deactivating the chest and getting it out of the mountain then are kids need to turn back into grown-ups.

If we go with your theory that should be in three days and I trust your judgment Selmac seems also very fond of like he senses a kindred spirit."

"well I'm flattered, I think" Claudia says and says her goodbye she was hoping to get at least a little more sleep before Teal'c came to get her.

When it was five Teal'c patience finally ran out and he went to fetch Claudia who was fighting with her sheets while she slept. He almost got a hit in the jaw trying to wake her up.

Claudia eyes shot open after she took a swing at a ghost phantom she saw Teal'c above her his face was stoic she couldn't tell if he was mad or not. "Gosh T I'm sorry are you okay?'

"I was not injured Claudia Donovan I have come to give you back the kids."

Claudia smiled, "sure thing T I'm on it."

When Claudia got to the observation room she saw the three girls were off to the right drawing and watching Snow White and the Seven Dwarves.

The boys were at the other side in a circle Siler was writing in a small black notebook.

Claudia smiled thinking the boys would be fine and went over to the girls laying down with them to watch the show and color.

Myka was coloring a picture of piglet and Winnie the pooh. Janet was coloring in a picture of Minnie mouse. Sam was sitting there idling playing with a crayon while her eyes were trained on the TV under her hand was a coloring book on the picture of a princess not one Claudia knew just a princess.

Jack got up from the crowd of boys and casually but obviously walked over to the girls. He sat down next to Sam who didn't even notice he came over. He looked at her and she didn't even flinch.

Claudia had noticed the boy and was watching the interaction she noticed the other boys were also watching. Siler and Walter had big grins plastered on their faces. Artie and Pete looked set in concentrations their mouth grim lines like they knew something bad was going to happen. Daniel was left the shaking his head as General Hammond who Jack called G-man just idly watched this unfold like he could care less how it turn out that either way it would be entertaining.

Claudia was know curious as to what the boys were up to.

Jack was know lying down next to Sam watching her watch the television. Jack got close to Sam's ear and whispered something Claudia couldn't hear but it got the girls attention. She turned her head toward the boy her cheeks turning as clear shade of pink.

Sam glared at Jack who smiled boyishly at her she got up from her position and walked away.

Jack looked crestfallen he looked so sad Claudia had an urge to hug the little boy. Claudia looked back at the boys Pete and Artie looked almost as sad as their friend. Walter and Siler weren't smiling anymore they looked dumbfounded. Daniel and General Hammond had their heads down pretend they didn't see anything. Jack finally got up from his position he had a brave soldier face on and walked over to where Sam was sitting by herself behind a cabinet shielding herself from everyone else.

Jack walked over and sat next to her Claudia wanted desperately to know what was going on but decided to hold back.

Jack fiddled with his hands, "I'm not playing with you Sam."

Sam looked up at Jack they were little and he was still taller than her.

Sam looked mad but Jack couldn't understand why he wasn't playing a joke on her. She should've known that he had never lied to you. "Why would I be playing a joke Sam?"

"Because you're mean and trying to impress your stupid friends", Sam had her arms looped around her legs her knees pressed up to her chest. "Your were going to laugh at my expense", The little girl said tears threatening but she wasn't going to cry soldiers didn't cry and her dad would look down on her if she cried.

Jack sighed and looked over at the guys, "really I couldn't care less what they think of me."

Sam leaned her head to the left, Jack was next to her on her right. Sam hated it when boys played jokes. Sam had been at many schools since pre-k. . Most boys in her grades had used stupid jokes to impress is friends and some used the girls as the punch line of the jokes to impress them. Jack didn't seem like he was playing a joke but he was good at hiding stuff.

Sam didn't trust easy if at her young age but she wanted to trust Jack very much she just didn't know why. Sam and Jack had just met each other a few days ago they didn't even know each other that well. Sam cared for Jack though and Jack cared for Sam.

They weren't in love that would have been crazy they were kids and had only known each other a few days.

Sam remembered once asking her mom when she knew she loved her dad. Her mom told her that love was unexpected and you could never know when it was coming.

"Okay lets say for the sake of it I believed what would the next step be."

Jack smirked, "why does everything have to be planned out I told you that I like you a lot and you would to plan it out. Feelings thought I'm not very good with I know aren't something you plan out their what make you yourself."

Jack was confused a hell his feelings kept telling that he had to tell Sam how he felt know because later he wouldn't be able to but he didn't know why.

"So why did you tell me if you don't plan to do anything about it?"

"Because I wanted you to know I wanted you to know how I feel about and that when you don't feel special your special to me."

Sam fully smiled at Jack that was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to her. Jack was thanking god he had listened when his dad told him that when talked to a girl to talk from the heart because now Sam was smiling and that was definitely a good sign.

Claudia saw Sam smile brightly at the boy and she smiled that little girl's smile was infectious.

A few minutes Jack walked back over to the guys and Sam laid back down to finish the movie.

Pete smiled at Jack and asked the obvious Question, "So how'd it go?"

"Told you I wasn't scared to tell her", Jack whispered angrily at Siler. Who just shrugged and the boys decided to go onto more interesting stuff like playing rock, paper, scissors, or just rough housing around.

When the movie ended the girls voted to watch Sleeping Beauty. Janet wanted to be the pink fairy, while Sam said she'd be the one and blue and Myka agreed to be the one in Green. Claudia thought little Myka was so cute and wanted to laugh because her adult friend was so serious.

Pete was pretty much his normal self in the way he acted. He was just smaller and just to cute for words.

Artie of course was a cute little boy he was actually happy and got along great with Pete and Jack two kids Claudia would have never have put together. The two boys were basically trouble makers and their little innocent looks worked so well with their devious minds.

The girls all stuck together and weren't that bad the only time she ever had a problem with them was when Sam got trapped in one of Jack's ideas and either helped or lied for him.

Janet usually spent her time with the girls or Daniel who was a sweetheart and was just the politest boy.

Myka stayed with girls she didn't really like playing with the boys because they all seemed to rough for her or too immature for her to play with. She also still had her addiction to twizzlers the girl loved them.

They boys grouped together but they all weren't in the same group.

Siler and Walter always hang with each other they were a terrible twosome the weren't as bad as Jack and Pete but they did get annoying.

Jack, Pete, and Artie had grouped together rather quickly and were like the three Musketeers if one went down for something all three went down for it.

Daniel and Hammond ere both loners except hen Janet was around Daniel was infatuated with that girl.

General Hammond seemed to have a air around him that made him carefree and relaxed and kept him away from the other kids.

Claudia was pulled out her though by a loud sound from the place where boys were now though there was just a heap of boys hitting and going after each other.

The all looked on with wide eyes they didn't know what to do so Claudia got up to break the boys apart.

Hammond was also of to the side look on the fight with interest like it was an experiment he was conducting.

Claudia broke the boys up. She had to pull Pete of Siler. She had to take Daniel off Artie who was on top of Walter who was bleeding from a bloody nose that Jack gave him.

Claudia looked at Jack expectantly knowing he would have the explanation when he refused to talk to her she sent him to Jacob who was in Hammond's office for the time being using as his place to work and think.

A knock on Jacob's door altered him to a presence, "Come in" Jacob said.

Little Jack walked in his hand stuffed in his jeans pockets his face an angry mask. Jacob smiled at the boy Claudia had called him to tell him Jack would be coming by like he was the principle and was suppose to punish the boy.

Jack sat down in a chair in front of the desk and crossed arms in front of his chest. "Nice to see you Jack, how about you tell me what's going on?"

"I got in a fight with Walter, end of story", Jack said stating clearly that he didn't want to talk about it.

Jacob looked at Jack who's eyes was focusing on anything but the man in front of him. " Jack I know that there's more to it than that come on level with me here."

Jack looked at Jacob his mouth was set in a straight line he was gritting his teeth, " Walter said something stupid so I hit him."

"Well what did he say that was so stupid?", Jacob asked. Jacob was so tempted to let Selmac talk to just scare the boy into telling him what was going on.

Jack decided Just to tell Jacob what was going on he would have to know at some point anyways. See Jack was sure him and Sam would one day get married and then Jacob would be his Dad too.

"Okay I'll be straight with you Siler bet me that I couldn't tell Sam that I liked so…"

Jacob got a surprised look on his face, "wait what?"

Jack noticed the look of surprise on Jake's face and started to explain, "Sam, Samantha", the boy corrected himself so hopefully Jacob would know who he was talking about. "So I went over to where she was laying watching whatever movie was on. She wasn't really paying attention to me she was absorbed in the movie. So I whispered it in her ear and she walked away from me. She thought I was playing a joke on her.

But in the end she believed me and one day don't tell her but were going to get married I know it."

Jacob rubbed his forehead like he had a headache, "Jack what exactly does that have to do with you hitting Walter?"

"Well see we were all getting along until Walter said that, "Sam would never marry someone like me she was way to smart to like a guy who was a nothing."

So I punched him Daniel and Artie tackled him then Siler tried to get Daniel and Pete got Siler. Then Claudia pulled us apart she thought it was all my fault but it wasn't Walter need to keep his mouth shut."

"Jack you can't just beat up someone because they something you don't like haven't you ever heard stick and stone can break my bones but words will never hurt me."

Jack rolled his eyes, "ever heard of defending your honor my dads says that if someone insults you they're asking for it."

Jacob sighed he didn't know Jack's dad but the guy apparently taught his son that fighting fixed everything Jack must have learned the hard way growing that his dad was wrong."

"Listen Jack just stay away from Walter and tried not to get in trouble it always helps you get the girl when you're the bigger man."

Jack smiled, "So you'd be okay with me marrying your daughter then."

Jacob smiled he hoped to god they wouldn't remember this when they became adults again, "Sure I don't mind Jack", Jacob said standing up and walking the boy to the door know get back to Claudia and I'll tell her everything's okay now remember stay away from Walter and be the bigger man."

When Jack got Back to the observation everyone was doing something except Sam she was waiting for him by the door. He walked in and she saw him, "hey are you okay? Did you get in trouble?"

She Sounded worried but Jack just smiled, "I'm fine Sam your dad's pretty cool."

Sam smiled, "Yeah so do you want to play with me, Daniel and Janet."

Jack looks at her, "we're getting the band back together."

He and Sam walked over to Where Janet and Daniel were talking and they played Candy land.

"Okay kiddies time to get Dinner then baths", Claudia said. And the kids shot up and got ready finally they got to get out of that room they were going to eat in the commissary again this time."

The kids had cheeseburgers and tater tots for dinner they got to pick their own dessert. Sam picked blue jell-o of course, Jack and Daniel picked Chocolate cake, Pete and Artie wanted cookies, Myka and Siler got red jell-o, Walter and Hammond got ice cream, and Janet got Apple pie.

Jack gave Sam a bite of his cake and she gave him a cube of her jell-o.

After the kids settled down for the night Claudia helped Teal'c. Claudia and Teal'c brought in the goo to deactivate the machine as Jacob checked the results of Toric's research.

As Jacob got to the observation room Teal'c left so Jacob went up to Claudia. "Are we ready to get this over with?"

Claudia breathing in and out ready to go into what was going to happen, "Okay so usually we would deactivate the machine. I have a truck outside waiting to take it to the Warehouse. Then there it will be cataloged and protected where this can't happen again then we wait the three days for our people to turn back into adults.

Jacob closed his eyes and sighed his chin hitting his chest. Jacob's head came back up and Selmac was in control. "I understand I am sorry for springing on you like this but Jacob has been through a lot lately and he won't take my advice to rest."

Claudia smiles Selmac was nice she still didn't entirely understand how both Jake and Selmac could both be in there and she never ill get use to them changing on her but she could go with the flow.

So Claudia gave Selmac a pair of purple gloves and he followed her lead as she put hers on. Then Claudia grabbed a hold of a nozzle connect to a steel barrel that was feel with purple goo. Claudia turned the knob then looked away from the trunk Selmac doing the same.

She started spraying the trunk and a big bright light flashed they looked back at the trunk after Claudia doused it good with the deactivation goo. Selmac got Teal'c to load the trunk on a trolley and they to it up to the top. It went in the truck and the truck left ot drop it off at the warehouse.

Claudia cringed as she got to her room on the base and knew she would have to figure out a way to contact Mrs. Frederick. Claudia sighed flopped down on the bed and laid back this was definitely not a case she would forget soon.

Selmac got to Jacob guest Quarters and got him into bed before giving him Control back. Jacob frowns, "Selmac I can take care of my self."

'Yes that is obvious', Selmac spoke condescending in Jacobs mind.

Jacob grumbled but soon fell in to a deep sleep get the rest he needed very much.

Toric sat back from the computer looking at his results he had taken Artie's blood again around the end of the day before the boy went to bed and just now got the samples back. Everything looked normal except for the boys protein levels which didn't cause any Artie just needed to eat better.

Toric rubbed his eyes and drank more coffee his symbiote hated the stuff but it was keeping them awake.

A/N: Thank you for Reading please Review.


	4. The End

When the kids come out to play

Chapter 4: What the Hell Happened?

Fandom: Stargate SG-1/ Warehouse 13

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.

Claudia and Jacob patiently waited two day out when the third day got there they were frantic. Jacob and Claudia both hoped to god the dream she had was right and that their people would be back to normal soon.

Claudia woke up disoriented and didn't know where she was till she saw the small mop of curly hair snuggled up against her. Claudia was in a palette on the floor of the observation room. Claudia yawned and stretched and woke the kids up to get baths and dressed.

In the end Sam wore a pink dress with her hair in pigtails with matching pink ribbon. Janet wore a blue dress with matching blue ribbon making a ponytail. Myka wore a light green dress with her hair down. Jack wore a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt with a little leather jacket. Daniel wore a pair of beige pants and a baby blue American eagle

t-shirt. Siler wore a pair of black pants and a black shirt he had his glasses on. Walter wore blue jeans and a red t-shirt with a blue stripe through the middle. Hammond wore a pair black paints with a black button up shirt with two gold stars on each shoulder. Artie and Pete wore blue jeans Pete had on a red polo shirt on and Artie had a dark blue American Eagle shirt on.

Claudia got the kids ready for breakfast and the started for the commissary.

Jacob had let all the tok'ra except Toric leave he still needed Toric if something went wrong. Jacob sat in the commissary eating pancakes for breakfast when he heard a little girl yell, "Daddy!"

Then Samantha jumped into his lap putting her arms around his neck and burying her face in his neck. "Hey what are you doing here?"

Claudia walked in with all the other kids and they sat down at a table and she went to go see what was on the menu.

The little girl looked up smiling at her dad, "Guess what Daddy?"

"What?" Jacob said pretending he just had to know what was going on.

Samantha held her index finger out and motioned him to come closer so she could whisper it in his ear, "Jack asked me to marry him when we grow up."

Jacob looked and his daughter, "and what did you say?"

Sam laid her head on her dads shoulder, "yes, it made him really happy and his question made me really happy so now were both happy. Daddy?" Sam brought her head back up.

"Yeah", Jacob said looking down at his daughter.

"I love you", She said and hugged her dad tighter.

"I love you too", Jacob said and held his daughter close to him.

Sam got down and ran over to the table where the other kids were she sat between Jack and Janet where she started talking to Janet who was laughing and smiling.

Jacob left a few minutes later to get back to work.

Claudia got the kids food they all got cereal, "Sam and Janet got Lucky Charms, Daniel, Hammond, and Siler got Cheerios with lots of sugar, Pete and Walter got Cocoa Puffs, Artie got Captain Crunch, and Jack got Fruit Loops.

Claudia sat down with her Reese Puffs and ate with out talking her nerves were shot and she was very jittery. Tonight all the kids were hopefully going to turn back into adults it was going to be sweet to have her friends and mentor back. She had to admit though she was going to miss the kids all of them she had grown accustom to them and their out going look on life.

One of the best things about kids was how they could see every thing in a good light. Kids trusted with out prejudice and Artie actually seemed happy. Claudia smiled to herself and then got up to put her bowl in the sink and get the kids ready to go outside. They were going to go up top for just a little while. The kids needed space to play and run around.

The kids got their jackets on and where ready to go out. Teal'c and Claudia lead them up to the top were they all started running around. Siler and Walter were climbing on a tree and playing around. Jack, Daniel, and Pete were princes with fake wooden swords fighting invisible enemies. Artie sat under a tree he had a hand held piano with him he was learning how to play it like the piano he played with his dad. Hammond sat in the grass in a spot where he could see what everyone was doing.

The girls were all together they were all princesses they were being held captive by an

evil dragon the boys were trying to slay with their fake swords. Teal'c had been pleaded by the girls into playing the dragon.

Claudia laughed hysterically at the spectacle Teal'c made the boys couldn't hurt the guy if the wanted. Right know Teal'c had Daniel trying to run at him but was holding him back with his hand on Daniel's forehead. Pete and Jack were attacking him from different sides trying to get him to waver but Teal'c was like a man made of Steel or marble.

Claudia got Lunch for the kids and they ran to eat they had sandwiches and chips with juice to drink. Jack and Sam both had ham and cheese Sandwiches. Pete and Artie had Ham and Turkey sandwiches. Janet and Daniel and Hammond, Had just turkey and cheese sandwiches. Myka, Walter, and Siler, Had Turkey sandwiches with Mayo but no cheese and they all had apple juice to drink.

After their lunch Jack and Pete got in a playful sword fight for who would save the princesses first. Pete won and saved Myka but Janet said she'd wit for Daniel and Sam said she'd wait for Jack. So Daniel and Jack fought it out Jack had Daniel on the floor his face sword took his neck when he saw the frightened looks on the girls faces he let him go and helped him up.

The kids begged Teal'c to make them a tire swing on one of the big trees out on the top of the base and Teal'c just had to give in he had no idea how Tauri parents handled their kids they were very manipulative and getting what they wanted.

Teal'c got a big tire and a yellow rope and tied it low enough that the kids could get on but still have fun.

Teal'c and Claudia took turns pushing the kids on the tire swing. Teal'c would push the boys while Claudia pushed the boys.

It was seven in the afternoon when Sam bounded into Hammond's office where Jacob was residing he was lying in the chair it was tilted the man needed to rest his eyes he had been looking at the computer and paper printouts took long.

Sam of course jumped her daddy's lap and A bewildered Jacob looked at the cute blonde in his arms. "Look Daddy", she said.

Sam held a lock of her hair for her daddy to inspect and his eyes grew wide when he notice that particular locks color was green. "Do you like it Daddy Claudia did it for me?"

Jacob masked his surprise at his little girls hair and smiled, "Of course I do Sammie why wouldn't I?"

"Now go meet up with the others and get some dinner so you can get ready for bed."

Sam nodded her head and got back with her group. Janet had lock of Orange in her hair and Myka had a lock of pink the boys wouldn't let Claudia get a hold of their hair and Teal'c had none which made Claudia think of Teal'c as a clown with a multi colored afro.

The got to the commissary and they all got soup and grilled cheese for dinner. The all had milk to drink except for Siler who wouldn't drink the stuff if his life depended on it.

Claudia got the lids bathed and dressed in the Pajamas. Made sure the brushed their teeth and laid them down to hear the last few chapters of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone.

After Claudia left Jack and Sam got up and pushed their sleeping bags next to the others. The laid down Sam clutching her lion and Jack with his sword by his side. The kids fell asleep facing each other.

Claudia laid in bed think about how she couldn't wait to be back at the warehouse and Leena's. Claudia closed her eyes and hugged her pillow under her head.\

Jacob rubbed his eyes as he laid on the bed. Tomorrow he would get his daughter back and would have to leave. He spent most of his vacation working but at least his did get a second chance with Sam. Jacob yawned he was so tired his eyelids fell slowly and he was lulled to sleep.

Sam woke up she felt weird and tried to move to lay her face in her pillow when she noticed she couldn't move there was something strong and warm around her waist preventing her movement. Sam opened her eyes to see the face of one Jack O'Neill her commanding Officer sleeping next to her. Sam also figured out the thing restraining her movement was his right arm.

Sam decided it was time to get up but when she carefully removed the man's arm and stood up she only became more confused. Sam was wearing a pair of way oversized Princess pajama's. Jack was wearing a pair of oversized Spiderman pajama's and it seemed they were in and observation as were other people.

Sam noticed the people in the room with her and Jack were Daniel, Janet, Hammond, Siler, Walter, and three people she couldn't really recall but felt like she knew. The next to wake up was Jack who noticed their predicament, "Carter what's going on?"

Sam sat down next to Jack dumbfounded, "I have no idea Sir."

Jack and Sam decided they wouldn't wait for the other's to wake up they wanted answer's so they headed out of the observation room.

The first person Sam saw was her Dad coming out of one of the guest bedrooms, "dad" Sam says.

Jacob turned around to see his baby girl and Jack were back to being Adults, "Sammie" Jacob said as he hugged his daughter. "How are you?"

"Confused", Sam replies truthfully as Jack walks up to stand next to her.

"Well that's definitely expected after what you both and everyone else has been through."

"What happened?" Jack asks.

Jacob pats his daughter's shoulder, "Come on you two let's wake the other's and I'll explain everything."

So Jacob and Sam went back to the observation room and started waking people up.

Jack woke Daniel up who immediately surged up and wondered what was wrong. When he noticed his surrounding, "Jack what's going on?"

Jack shrugged, "don't ask me space monkey", Daniel frowned at the use of his nickname but got up and went to find his glasses.

Sam woke up Janet who at first was disoriented noticed Sam and frowned, "Sam?" Sam helped Janet sit up and Janet noticed she was in her bed but in a sleeping bag on a hard concrete floor with Dora pajama's on. "Okay what kind of funky medication did you put in my drink on are last night out."

Sam smiles, "I'll tell you what I slipped in yours if you tell me what you slipped in mine."

Jacob woke up George who immediately groaned the hard concrete was not good for the man's back. "What the hells going on here Jacob?"

Jacob smiled, "Let me help you up you'll get your explanation in a few minutes."

So after everyone had been woken up Jacob, Teal'c and Claudia got all of the SGC assembled in a amphitheatre and started their story.

Jacob explained how SG-1 came back from a routine mission with a chest that had the effect to turn them all back into kids. Then Claudia explained how the 'secret service' got involved.

After every little detail had explained everyone was let go the shocked members of the SGC mulled over the news as they walked like zombies to their labs and offices.

Sam sat in her lab wondering what the hell happened the past few days while she was little. Sam bit her thumbnail something she hadn't done in a long time it was a habit she lost when she became a teenager.

Jack tossed his rubber band ball in the air as he thought about what it would have been like if they were all kids a again, He knew Daniel would probably been one of the goodie too shoes dorky kids. Sam would have been a as smart as a whip, Beautiful little girl who would melt your heart he was sure. He remembered Teal'c saying he was a kid for a while that made Jack laugh out loud a little boy sitting there stoically lifting his eyebrow and saying indeed.

Jack knew when he was little he was a trouble maker his mother's pre-mature gray hair at 35 was his fault. His father had taught him to be tough and never let any walk all over him. Jack had later on life that sometimes you shouldn't fight you didn't always have to fight to prove who you were sometime you resistance to fight told people more about you.

Daniel sat in his lab looking at something SG-6 had brought back but he wasn't really thinking about it. When Daniel was young he was sort of shy unless of course he knew the people which he didn't. Daniel just hoped he didn't embarrass himself in front of his friends or Janet.

Janet sat in her office pondering the thoughts of them all being young and innocent again. It was what everyone wanted to be pure and beautiful forever. Janet sighed and now they were back and had to go back to reality.

Pete smiled it must have been awesome to be young again he was probably the biggest trouble maker out of this whole group of military kids he was probably the most popular with the girls as well.

Myka nibbled on a twizzlers aimlessly while she though about what the artifact of the week had done. She laughed at the thought of Artie as a little kid. She knew Pete probably didn't change except for his height and age. He always acted like he was a little kid even when he wasn't.

Artie packed his bags ready to get out of there and back to his warehouse. This right here was one of the reason's he wasn't a agent anymore. Artie zipped up his suitcase and walked out to make sure his agents were ready.

Claudia knew that when Artie was ready they would be leaving and she wouldn't be able to say goodbye. So Claudia went on her own to find Jacob to tell him goodbye.

Claudia found Jacob in a lab she had known as Sam's a blonde woman with blue eyes that Claudia recognized sat in a chair. She was talking to Jacob and when she said dad Claudia knew who she was. "Sam!"

Sam turned to see who called her name and saw the girl named Claudia who talked to them after they heard they had been kids for days. "Um hello", Sam said smiling lightly she didn't know what else to say this girl acted like she knew her.

"Claudia", Jacob says, "what are you doing I thought Artie would have you all gone by now he seems pretty freaked out."

Claudia smiles at Jacob, "Nah Artie's fine just not really into the field work he likes to keep us protected by being at the warehouse if we need him."

Jack walks into Carter's lab and stops seeing Jacob and Claudia, "Carter having a party without me?"

Sam looked at Jack and a smile came to her face. A smile always came to Sam's face when Jack was around.

Claudia looked at the way Sam looked at Jack and looked into Jack eyes. They reminded her of when they were kids. Jack and Sam obviously still had feelings for each other even though they were adults and the military forbidden it.

"Jack" Jacob said smiling at them man.

"Dad", Jacob said and Claudia's face scrunched up in confusion.

Sam noticed and decided to explain it to the young woman, "Jack always calls my dad, well dad it's just normal now."

"Oh," Claudia says nodding her head, "Well I just came to say goodbye to Jacob, I would say goodbye to you to but neither of you remember me."

Next thing Jack and Sam knew Jacob and Claudia had left, "So Carter, What ya up to?"

Sam looks down thing back at her CO, "well to tell you the truth Sir all I can think about is the few last days. I would really love to know what went on or see it."

Jack leans his shoulders and arms on Sam's lab table and looks at her, "You such a scientist you probably want to research."

Sam laughs, "You have to admit Sir it would be interesting to see how we would interact as kids…you know the team I mean." Suddenly Sam gets an idea, "Actually there should be surveillance videos from those days somewhere."

Jack smiles, "you know what Carter I think you're right, Now all we needs is a plan on how to get those videos."

Janet and Daniel walked into Carter's lab, Daniel held a DVD in his hand. "Guys ready to see what we were like as children on the base."

As they popped the DVD into Carters computer, Jack just had to ask how they got it.

"Janet tried to distracted the guys at first and when that didn't work she said she needed the DVD for research on are health and medical stuff. Sam and Janet got the dvd and thye all sat around Sam's computer to see what happened.

Jack, Sam, Daniel, and Janet Sat in a guest room they were kids again. Jack sat in chair or more like laid sideways his feet dangling of one side his head of the other he seemed bored. Daniel was in another seat opposite Jack there was a table between them. Daniel had his forearms on the table and his head laying on them. Sam and Janet were laying on the bed staring at the ceiling.

"That's it!" Jack said, "they can't keep us in here forever… Sam." Jack got up and stood where when someone opened the door you couldn't see him he was in the corner.

Sam sighed and knocked on the door to the room they were in and a guard opened the door. Sam smiled sweetly at the guard, "Please mister could I get a cup of water," the guard got down to the girls height. "Sorry Miss Carter but your not allowed out of this room."

Sam gave the guard a sad face when Jack pushed the door and the guard and all the kids made a run for it. "We were bad asses!" Jack says smiling.

Sam rolls her eye the camera comes back on to a half- hour later."

The kids were sitting in the room Sam was down on the floor watching the T.V. apparently something very interesting was on.

Janet and Daniel were at the table coloring Janet was coloring in a princess book while Daniel had Spiderman.

Jack was laying on the bed staring down at Sam he cocked his head to one side when finally Sam turned around.

"What!"Jack shrugs his shoulders at the irritated girl, "Nothing."

"So what are you staring at Jack her hair bow?" Daniel says.

Jack glares at him, "Daniel want to play a little game called you shut up or I'll make you."

Janet's face darkens, "Don't talk to him like that."

"Why, do you like him?" Jack mocks her.

A fight was about to break out when Jacob opened the door, "Come on Samantha."

"Where?" the little girls asks her dad.

"Were going to take you to a different place to stay with some other kids."

"Why?" Jack asked jumping off the bed ready for fight if he needed to fight to defend Sam.

Sam's eyes got wide and she ran out the door before her dad could catch her and he ran after her with Jack behind him yelling, "Sam's part of are team you can't take her away."

No one says a word after seeing this.

When the surveillance comes back Claudia is there with them. "It seems someone kept turning the cameras off the tok'ra had to keep turning them back on", Daniel says.

Claudia and Sam were coloring the Barbie's hair different colors. While Janet, Daniel, and Jack played gold fish.

"This is so boring Claudia will you take us outside."

Claudia looked at Jack, "I don't think I'm authorized to Jack."

Jack pouted and Laid his head down on his arms that were crossed on the table.

"I'll play with you Jack", Sam said, "Since you played dolls with me."

Jack's mouth fell open, "That's not me I would never…"

"He just did that so he wouldn't be outdone by me" Daniel says knowing the reason Jack played with girls was because he liked Sam.

"Not true", Jack says grumpily and gets up to go play with Sam.

When the CD finally finished all the adults were stunned they had no idea they were that bad as kids.

"Are parents must have had a lot of patience Janet commented," Daniel and Sam nodded their heads.

Jack stood there smiling, "I was right Danny was a wimp and Sam was as cute as could

be," Jack says to no one in particular.

Sam smiles shyly looking at her computer while Daniel looks at Jack irritated.

Janet rubs her forehead well I have to get back to the infirmary and Janet leaves.

Daniel sighs, "yeah and I've got some dialect to translate for one of the teams," and

Daniel scurries off.

Jack and Sam are left there together again, "Yeah well I guess I should be…" and Jack

left getting back to his office.

Sam closed her eyes she was so tired she rubbed her eyes and looked at her computer

determined to get some work done today.

At !9:00 hours Sam finally took her leave for the day all she wanted to do was go home to

a bubble bath and some well needed dinner and sleep.

Sam got to her house unlocked the door took her coat off and laid her purse down. Sam

went to her kitchen turning light on to lighten up the place. Sam ordered a pizza from a

local place. She then sat on her couch to find something on TV maybe a documentary or

something on the discovery channel they SG-1 had probably really discovered it.

Sam laid down on her couch closing her eyes for a minute they felt like they were

stinging from her keeping them open.

Jack numbly walked into his house taking his leather jacket off. He discarded his shoes

on his way to his bedroom. He sat at the end of his bed and pulled his sock off. He took

off his gray shirt his dog tags showing. Jack stumbled into his master bathroom sleepy as

could be. He closed the door to get ready for a shower and then bed.

Sam woke up on her couch someone was knocking on her door. Sam went to the door

paid the pizza and thanked him. Sam placed the pizza on her island and Got a wine glass

and a bottle of red wine out.

She filled her glass half full and got two pieces of pizza and settled herself on her couch

with a blanket. She had decided on watching a show called CSI:NY. Sam always thought

Stella and Mac's relationship reminded her of hers and Jack's. Mac was the leader of the

group and Stella was his second in command.

Sam took a bite of the pizza and watched as Mac and Stella tried to solve a case that

involved the circus and a huge elephant. Sam remembered this one it was from the first

Season. Sam smiled as she thought of the other's involved Janet would be like Sheldon,

Daniel would have been Messer, and Teal'c would be Don.

He was on a beach the Stargate behind he had his hat and sunglasses on. Sam was

walking at the side of the beach barefoot with a Yellow and white flowered sundress on.

She was staring at the sky and didn't notice Jack he walked towards her.

When Jack was only a few inches away Sam finally turned and the next moment their lips

met. Sam lips were pliable, soft, and strong. She was passionate and loving with her

kisses.

Suddenly the Stargate started up and they didn't notice when the it opened blue. To their

sudden surprise the Jaffa ran out 20 to 50. Before either could react Sam was down and

Jack was hurt when he saw Sam on the ground his blood ran cold. Then it heated up and

he started shooting like crazy.

Jack woke up to his alarm blaring he jolted up his heartbeat calming. Jack fell back into

his bed and rubbed his eyes he so didn't want to get up. After Jack showered and got

dressed he jumped in his truck and started his way to the SGC.

Samantha Carter sat in her lab she was working on a doohickey that SG-7 had brought

back hopefully this one wouldn't turn them into anything. Sam looked under her scope at

a small piece of the Device.

Jack walked to Carter's lab and smiled when he walked in stealthy her not noticing. He

was Black Op's though so it wasn't so impressive but what amazed him the most was

how absorbed Carter could get in her experiments.

"Major Carter", jack said in a sing- song voice smiling at the beautiful Major.

Sam looked behind her to see her Co smiling down at her, "Sir?".

"I was wondering if you wanted to get some lunch with me down at the commissary.

"Sorry Sir but I have a lot…"

"Oh come on Carter you need to eat or you won't function well enough to finish your

experiment, so come on time for lunch."

Sam smiled and got up from her chair they were almost out the door of the lab when they

heard, "Unscheduled off-world activation.

"It's the Tok'ra, Sir", Walter said to General Hammond.

Hammond gave out the order to open the iris.

Jacob walked through the iris into The SGC and Sam smiled.

Sam ran down to the end of the Stargate and jumped her dad caught her and hugged her

as she hugged him back.

When Jack got down there though Jacob's face got red and furious and he started stalking

towards him.

"Hey Dad!", Jack said before he saw Jake's face when he did he got scared.

"You", Jacob said through gritted teeth, "run" Jacob said and Jack did.

Jacob ran down the halls of the SGC after Jack who was running as best he could against

Sam's Tok'ra, air force, General father.

"When Jack got to the gym he slowed down Jacob walked through the doors furious.

Jack turns around, "Okay I don't yet know what I did to offend you but hey I'm sorry."

Jacob glared at Jack, "You selfish son of a bitch you could have ruined my Sammie's

career.

Jack was now confused, "Jake what are you talking about?" Jack asked all the while

walking backwards towards the wall.

Jake glared at Jack walking towards him, "I was talking to Toric about how much a fuss

you and Sam made to stay around each other and anise told me she knew the reason why.

Apparently when you had that Za'tarc test you and my baby girl had to tell everyone in

that room that you had special feeling for each other. What the hell were you thinking

Jack that could have ruined both of your careers you would have been court marshaled."

Jack sighs and looks at Jacob, "You don't think I know that you don't think I wished

there was another way to prove we both weren't Zanax's or whatever their called. Look

Jacob I would die for your daughter I love her and that's why I've never acted on my

feelings I know how much she loves her job."

Jacob mellowed a little bit, "My daughter deserves the best Jack and while you would

not be my first choice for her. You are a honorable man and I believe when you

say you love her. So I will give you a warning you work this out and don't dare do it by

breaking my daughter's heart."

Jacob left to go see his daughter but first his old friend General George Hammond.

Jack was distracted the whole walk to his office when he got there he sat down to think.

Jack had a whole hell of a lot to think about, his work, Sam, retirement, Sam,

Regulations, Sam the only way this was different from his normal thinking was that he

was actually thinking of what the pro's of retirement would be.

Jack knew that he loved his job but Sam loved her too. Jack also knew that he loved Sam

more than anything and he didn't want to leave it in the room anymore and Jacob had sort

of gave Jack permission.

Sam sat in her lab she was typing up her report on their latest mission on her computer.

She was also thinking about her dad and Jack. She had not gone after them knowing their

both men and the best way for them two to be okay was to duke it out and get the rage out

of the way.

Sam still wanted to know though what had gotten her dad that furious at her CO. Jack

was sarcastic but her dad had to be use to that by now. Sam shook her head trying to get

her thoughts back in order and on the mission report in front of her.

Jacob walked to his Daughter's Lab and noticed as she looked at the computer she was

actually looking through it her mind was somewhere else.

"Sammie?" Jacob asked and his daughter's head whipped towards him.

"Dad!"

Jacob smiled and gave his daughter another hug Jacob pulls back and looks at Sam, "how

are you doing?"

Sam smiles and nods her head, "good, I love my career everything's good."

Jacob sighed he was going to have to play matchmaker soon if they didn't both get out of

their denial soon. It was true that Jacob cared about his daughter and her career but he

cared more about her being happy and being taken care of and Jack was an honorable

man who seemed to love his daughter and would protect her from any harm. Sam could

handle herself of course but Jack would always be there to watch her six.

"Sam baby what about your personal life any men should know about?"

Sam smiled and her head fell she looked up at her father who was lightly smiling.

"No worries Dad I'm on a guy hiatus for the time being."

Jack walked to Sam's lapped and lightly knocked on the door before poking his head

through, "Carter can we talk", Jack then noticed Jacob.

"Uh sure Sir" Carter said not sure what her CO wanted to talk about they didn't have a

briefing or mission coming up.

"Well I have to go", Jacob said smiling walking out the door he looked pointedly and

Jack and strolled on down the halls of the SGC.

Jack walked into Carter's lab his palms rubbing against each other so they wouldn't

tremble. "So whatcha doing?"

"Sir?" Carter asks, "I thought we needed to talk about something."

Jack sighs, "yeah we do" Jack was banging his head against a wall in his mind what the

hell was he do. How was suppose explain his feelings to Carter if he couldn't even

explain them to himself. Well uses her first name would be a good start his head tells

him.

Sam looks at the Colonel wondering what was going on he seemed to be having a

personal debate within himself. Sam had no idea why the Colonel was here and she was

curious as to what was going on in that man mind.

"Okay Sam… we've known each other for years…Oh crap."

Sam was surprised at the Colonel used her first but everything else coming out of his

mouth were confusing her.

"Okay Sam what are you doing tonight?"

Now Sam was really confused, "um nothing Sir."

"Great meet me at my house at let's see 1900 hours." Jack leaves without waiting for a

reply he was to scared of rejection he just hoped and prayed she'd show up.

Jack was at his house it was a few minutes before Sam would arrive or at least hoped

she'd arrive. He looked in the mirror he was wearing normal clothes a pair of blue jeans

and a gray air force t-shirt. He would have wore his leather jacket but it would look stupid

to be wearing a jacket while you had a fire roaring.

Jack pushed his hair back with his hand and tried to fix it as best he could. He looked

himself one more time when a knock came at the door. He walked or more like ran down

the stairs going lightly slower when he got close to the door. He mental fixed himself and

opened the door with a smirk on his face. "Sam nice of you to make it come in?" Jack

moved to give Sam space to walk in.

"Have a seat while I get us some beers", Jack says going into the kitchen.

Sam takes a seat on the couch one leg of the other under her she was facing the middle of

the couch. Jack came and sat opposite Carter he handed her a beer.

"Thank you, Sir" Sam says and takes the drink graciously touching his hand as she get the

bottle and electricity is transferred between them.

"Sam were not on the base call me Jack and don't make me make it an order."

"Yes Si…Jack"

"Better" Jack says and takes a drink of his beer, "so I asked you here for a very important

reason."

Sam waited a while then when she noticed the Colonel didn't elaborate she said, "Which

is?"

The Colonel was pulled out of his thought by the question, "Right!' the Colonel had been

thinking about what to say all day. Now that Sam was there though they all flew

out his ear and left him frantically trying to figure out what to say.

"I just… Aw screw this I'm not good with feelings so I'm just going to come out and say

it. I love you!"

Sam's mouth fell open she had no idea what to say so the Colonel continued.

"Now I've thought it threw that is if you love me to."

"I'll retire you more important to the air force than I am anyways."

That pulled Sam out of her shock, "that is not true you are one of are best defenses

against the Gouald."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Sam there are a million if people like me out there but you you're

one of a kind and I'm not risking your career."

Sam closed her eyes, "Jack you love your job."

"I love you more."

Sam's eyes sprung open, "I … I love you too bu…" before Sam could finish her sentence

Jack had caught her lips with his.

At first Sam resisted her logic interfering with what she really wanted. Soon her mind

shut down completely and she relaxed into the feel of Jack and his lips. When Jack and

Sam finally broke the kiss they both looked at each other they saw the love they had for

each other reflecting in the other's eyes.

"You can't quit your job Jack we'll just have to find another way."

The two kissed again and when night came around Sam stayed and Jack held her while

she slept.

Sam left in the morning to get ready for work Jack missed her already but he had a plan

before Sam got to work he was going to go to Hammond and retire.

When Sam got to work she found Daniel running towards her, "Hey Sam where have you

been?"

Daniel sounded winded and a little anxious, "Daniel I just got to work, why?"

"Hammond wants to see you in his office Jack's already in there and neither of them look

Happy" Daniel replied.

Sam then ran to the Generals office getting weird looks along the way she opened the

door to find Hammond and Jack both out of their seats staring at each other and her father

in the background.

"Ah Major Carter nice of you to finally join us."

"Sorry Sir I just got here", Sam said to General Hammond. Sam sat down in the seat next

to Jack's which was vacant for the time.

The General looked at Jack, "Colonel if you would" and the general pointed to the chair.

Jack sat down grumbling about it, "Now as I here it Colonel you would like to retire."

Sam's jaw fell she couldn't believe he was doing this after she told him not to.

"Yes sir", Jack said through clenched teeth.

"Yes well as I already told you I don't accept that."

Jack was about to get back up when the General held up a hand to tell him to stop.

"Jacob", the general said and the tok'ra stood up. "yesterday after talking to Jack I came

hear to talk to the General and we called the president. He agreed to change the

fraternization rules for the SGC."

"So that means…" Jack started sort of awe struck.

"That you and Sam can be together without any repercussions it's totally legal no court

Marshal", the general finished.

Sam and Jack both smiled they were allowed to be together and nothing was going to

keep them apart.

The End

Please Read and Review thank you! ;D


End file.
